<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clexa; a spiel of short stories and one (possibly two) shots (Prev. Precious Reality) by explosive_stArs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716185">Clexa; a spiel of short stories and one (possibly two) shots (Prev. Precious Reality)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosive_stArs/pseuds/explosive_stArs'>explosive_stArs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, also season 7 is a blast, but innately probably know it won't happen, send help it isn't a one shot anymore, uh still hoping for clexa endgame, uhh so I wrote this real late, very sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosive_stArs/pseuds/explosive_stArs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke chuckles and Lexa is enamoured by the way it lights up her eyes, the curl of her mouth, the dimples that appear and th-  </p><p>“The mighty Commander Lexa, at a loss for words, what a surprise”</p><p>- a line of Precious Reality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Precious Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke chuckles and Lexa is enamoured by the way it lights up her eyes, the curl of her mouth, the dimples that appear and th-  </p><p>“The mighty Commander Lexa, at a loss for words, what a surprise”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>****</p><p>Clarke smells of the ocean.</p><p>You imagine the sea, a rippling blanket of cerulean blue. </p><p>The sun dipping below the surface of the ocean, painting the unclouded sky in orange hues and pinkish tinges, the ever-patient darkness of night waiting at the edges of the Earth. Gentle waves spilling, long and white fringed over the limitless expanse of golden sand, grainy and soft as your feet sink into it. </p><p>You smile fondly at the memory of your youth so long ago. </p><p>When the burden of war and death wasn’t burdening and heavy on your shoulders. When the innocence of childhood swallowed up complication and the simplicity of youthfulness was dense and teeming with fulfilment.</p><p>People hadn’t fallen from the sky, and you were left wondering what was up there beside infinite stars and boundless galaxies.</p><p>You wouldn’t take it back. </p><p>You wouldn’t trade the precious reality you now cradle oh so delicately in your hands, even if it were to end in the next few weeks, days even. You wouldn’t because what you possess now is worth the weight of battle and fatality gradually shattering your bones. </p><p>…Clarke is worth it…</p><p>****</p><p>It’s the scent that makes the question float into Lexa’s head. </p><p>It’s way past midnight and the candles in her room burn warm and bright. </p><p>Lexa nuzzles into the thick and surprisingly silky mane of Clarke’s hair and sighs as the tip of her nose presses against the nape of Clarke’s neck. She breathes deeply relishing the familiar scent while peppering small kisses along Clarke’s neck and shoulder. The shiver she receives, in turn, is more than enough to show that she is not the only one awake although they’ve been curled together for over 20 minutes by now.</p><p>“Have you ever been to the ocean?” Lexa mumbles into Clarke’s hair, winding her arms around Clarke’s waist. “No…why?”</p><p>“You smell of it.”</p><p>Clarke laughs and twists in Lexa’s arms until their nose to nose, “how so,” she whispers, breath gracing across Lexa's cheeks. And for a moment just a small moment Lexa’s at a loss, she open and closes her mouth a few times trying to form an answer. Clarke chuckles and Lexa is enamoured by the way it lights up her eyes, the curl of her mouth, the dimples that appear and th-  </p><p>“The mighty Commander Lexa, at a loss for words, what a surprise” Clarke whispers with faux wide eyes and a huge grin on her face. </p><p>Lexa growls, her eyes dark green as she rolls on top of Clarke. </p><p>Clarke who is smirking at her and biting her lip in that insufferable way that just gets on Lexa’s nerves (In a good way of course).  </p><p>Clarke who is running her hands up and down Lexa’s sides just to see the way her eyes flutter shut at the red-hot sensation it leaves in its path. </p><p>Clarke who is reaching for her face.</p><p>Clarke who is pressing her lips to Lexa’s.</p><p>Clarke who is straddling Lexa, pressing her to the mattress after somehow flipping their positions.</p><p>Clarke who is looking at her with this look, one that Lexa know all too well.</p><p>Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. </p><p>and then it’s a tangle of sweaty limbs and murmurs and giggles, whines and even sarcasm and just Lexa and Clarke not Heda and Wanheda and…</p><p>and…</p><p>Lexa’s falls in love all over again…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> …and maybe, just maybe….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clarke does too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Ok. She definitely does)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it's just a one shot there are continued parts of it (kind of I don't really know) but like I wrote this a while back at 12am in a book and I only just found it so yeah have that. If you'd like me to continue then I can because like I have nothing else to do right now (or so I think)</p><p>If you want to request then you can just post them in the comments</p><p>I can probably promise you around one chapter or story per week mainly because I'm a horrible editor and it takes a while</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I can't hate you for something I've already forgiven you for.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The only thing that actually makes its way into your thoughts is that she has forgiven you and within a second you realise that she, in fact, doesn't hate you and you look up at her hopefully "forgiven?" you whisper, and the smile she gives you makes your heart grow in your chest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke stalks into your room a few minutes past midnight. Your room is still lit, warm, and bright by the sweet-smelling candles you have scattered around the place. You don't have to look up to know it's her because the atmosphere almost instantly fills thick with tension. She stands with balled fists at the side of your bed, you look at her lazily and smell the alcohol on her breath as she growls "Give me a reason to hate you, any reason." </p>
<p> You look at her with a curious glance as she stands there, ridged and glaring "I'm sure you're more capable of that than I am" it slips out before you have a chance to filter your words and your eyes go wide as you go to say something else but Clarke laughs, her tone cutting through the air, humourless. 

</p>
<p>"And yet," she says flopping onto your bed "I cannot find a single reason to hate you" you look at her and she stares back her eyes, an icy glacier cold and yet you swear you can see warmth, the fire burning behind thick sheets of fragile ice. </p>
<p>
  <em>She looks lost. </em>
</p>
<p>You watch her sigh and there's a moment when time stops and you can see emotions seep through the delicate cracks in the walls of ice she has put up around herself. You wiggle your legs trapped under her and she glowers at you "Was that your attempt at making me hate you?" she asks her tone mocking, a spark in her eyes, the edge of her mouth curling inwards.</p>
<p> "No,"</p>
<p>“You were cutting off the blood to my foot," you say quietly. </p>
<p> "Your so incorrigible," she says completely and utterly not serious but then she turns to you her features schooled once again into a cutting edge glare and within the blink of an eye she has a blade against your throat, her face so close, oh so close to yours and her thighs bracketing your hips. 

</p>
<p> "Tell me anything, anything to make me hate you," she says it sharply and you shake your head because as far as you know she does hate you, most of the time it is her that looks straight through you, not seeing you. You know she knows that it hurts, it shatters the fragile glass of your already broken heart, bound together by bandages, as if a wound. In a way it is, not physically but mentally, emotionally... it sure feels physical you think often, the thoughts leave as quick as they appear.</p>
<p> "Please," Clarke begs you and you can see the fear in her eyes as she looks at you because the fire is melting the cracked ice and she is feeling, something that you have felt for a long, long time. You look at the desperation evident in her body language and sigh "I betrayed you at the mountain" you murmur as you feel the knife press further and your throat bobs as you talk "and it is the one thing I regret the most in the entirety of my life" it feels like a breath of fresh air to admit to what you have been bottling up, you look at Clarke and see her looking at you with glassy eyes.

</p>
<p> "Is this not sufficient enough for you to hate me" your voice cracks on the word hate, because you don't want her to hate you, you want her to love you as her own, cradle your delicate heart in her hands.</p>
<p> "I can't hate you for something I have already forgiven you for," she says the knife slipping away from your throat. You hear the clang of it bounce off the walls of your room as it clatters to the ground. "after all, I would have done the same thing for my people" Clarke says repeating your words, looking a million miles away. 

</p>
<p>The only thing that actually makes its way into your thoughts is that she has forgiven you and within a second you realise that she, in fact, doesn't hate you and you look up at her hopefully "forgiven?" you whisper, and the smile she gives you makes your heart grow in your chest. </p>
<p> You reach a hesitant hand to trace along her arm. She allows you and you smile shyly before letting your hand glide gently up her neck until you're cupping her jaw. Clarke is crying, you realise that as soon as you feel tears again the palm of your hand and she's looking at you so lost yet you know she has found something because her eyes are the blue-grey of stormy skies now.

</p>
<p> You drown in her eyes and you thumb away tears from one of her cheeks before pulling her jaw forward gently, she doesn't resist and her face is so close to yours and you breathe in deeply and look into her eyes, falling for her all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you got another chapter because I was bored lol. </p>
<p>Sponsored by my endless boredom and the fact that my computer is on 41% and it's only the second period of school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I can't hate you for something I've already forgiven you for. (P2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You laugh with her rubbing your nose against hers "I don't know about you but I am absolutely not a mess Klark kom Skaikru" you say with false seriousness and she giggles. </p>
<p>"Ok Commander Lexa."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You reach a hesitant hand to trace along her arm. She allows you and you smile shyly before letting your hand glide gently up her neck until you're cupping her jaw. Clarke is crying, you realise that as soon as you feel tears again the palm of your hand and she's looking at you so lost yet you know she has found something because her eyes are the blue-grey of stormy skies now. You drown in her eyes and you thumb away tears from one of her cheeks before pulling her jaw forward gently, she doesn't resist and her face is so close to yours and you breathe in deeply and look into her eyes, falling for her all over again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;\Present/&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>You pause and stare, you take in all her features, the smatter of freckles on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, the soft dimple of her chin and the crease between her brows, you yearn to smooth it back as she stares right back at you. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"What?" she questions softly, "Why are you looking at me like that?" and it's filled with insecurities feel something break in you because she is so stunning and perfectly imperfect. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You look at her before breathing out your truths </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You’re so beautiful” you say </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"So intelligent" </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"So brave"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"so strong and so, so beautiful" and you do reach up to smooth the crease out of her brow as tears trail down her cheek at your confession. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You thumb away tears from one cheek again before kissing away the others, you press your forehead to her and smile as you let your own tears fall, Clarke laughs, sighing "We are absolute messes, aren't we?" </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You laugh with her rubbing your nose against hers "I don't know about you but I am absolutely not a mess Klark kom Skaikru" you say with false seriousness and she giggles. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Ok Commander Lexa."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Silence falls over you, and you look into your eyes leaning forward slightly as asking for permission of the inevitable, Clarke's eyes shine and you see her eyes flicker down towards your lip before you close the small distance between you, you reach your other hand up to cup her face in your hands and it's so delicate, so soft and gentle as Clarke's lips move languidly against yours, you let one of your hands run through her hair and it snags on a knot and Clarke lips curl up into a smile as you untangle it so you're cupping the back of her head pulling her closer. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You press your tongue against her lips and her breath hitches and she jerks back</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p> "I'm sorry" you say pink dusting your cheeks </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"No... No, it's not your fault, just..."she trails off.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Nervous?" you say jokingly, and Clarke smiles. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Something like that" she breathes and you cup her cheek again tracing patterns with your thumb. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Do you... want to stay, Klark?" you say softly, she turns her head so her lips are pressed softly against your palm, </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"There are so many things I want," she mumbles against the callous of your hand. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You look at her curiously and she shakes her head “Don’t”, you smile up at her and wrap your hands around her middle before pulling her against your chest,</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p> “I won’t, but do you want to tell me about some of the things you want?” you purr into her ear, threading your hands through her hair.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao I honestly forgot to update this and I know this is short but I have school holidays soon so I'll upload other content. I'm actually working on a Lexarke story, I was wondering if you guys liked the FTWD AU because I'm just messing around with characters. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'm sorry this was short.</p>
<p>sponsored by an average of 6 hours of sleep and 8D music because it's great. </p>
<p>and yes there will probably be a third part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>